


Two Halves of a Whole Heart

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: 3+1 Things, Donatello (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Donatello (TMNT)-cectric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Gen, Good Brother Donatello (TMNT), Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Michelangelo (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Not Shippy, Protective Donatello (TMNT), Protective Leonardo (TMNT), Protective Raphael (TMNT), Sort Of, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-12-22 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Whenever Mikey isn't feeling to great, he'll seek out his older brother.





	1. Leonardo

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is written weirdly, but I was reading spoken poetry and this,.. tumbled out... haha enjoy

Leo knew when it started.

True, Donnie and Mikey had always been closest out of the four, and Mikey would usually seek comfort from his immediate older brother before Leo or Raph. 

But... After what happened a few weeks prior...

Leo knew when it started, he just wished it happened under better circumstances.

Mikey had almost _died._ God, there was so much blood, they didn't know if he would.....

Leo shook himself, there was no use crying over it now, Mikey was _fine._ Donnie said so, physically, Mikey was okay.

Mentally? That was still to be decided.

But he's getting ahead of himself. He saw when it started; it started off small.

If they were watching a movie together - scary or otherwise - Donnie could be seen holding Mikey's hand, or with his arm wrapped around the younger's shoulders.

Leo doesn't think Donnie even really knows what he's doing, it seems more subconscious than anything.

The way Mikey will sit beside Don and the older will immediately accommodate for him, shifting to be more comfortable, or ever reaching out to hold him. It's cute, and the way Mikey's face lights up in a brilliant smile makes Leo's heart soar.

But there are some days where Michelangelo doesn't feel great. They call those days the "dark days". Michelangelo is their light, their happiness, their heart. So when he's sad, the rest of them soon follow.

Some days, even Donnie's hugs or hand-holdings don't help; at least not immediately.

There's one particular day Leo is thinking of, probably the darkest day they've had in... forever? If not forever, then a really _really _long time.

It all started as their days normally do, but something felt off - wrong.

They gathered for breakfast in the kitchen, but Michelangelo was nowhere in sight. Donnie offered to go find the youngest, and then was gone. Leo doesn't know what happened during the five minutes Donnie was in Mikey's room, but when they finally came out, Donnie had a bloody nose and Mikey wouldn't meet any of their eyes.

They ate toast or cereal for breakfast, seeing as no one was brave enough to ask the silent Michelangelo to cook something.

Then, they trained. 

Master Splinter was going to suggest meditating, but after seeing his youngest son's shaking fists, he believed sparring was in order.

It was no good to keep bad emotions pent up, take a look at Raphael and you'll quickly see why.

So they sparred, Leo against Raph, and Donnie against Mikey, as it usually went.

Splinter did not account for his son's rage to be this bad however, and during sparring, Donnie acquired a new scar to his right cheekbone.

Mikey seemed to calm down after that - or maybe calm isn't the right word - he seemed to go catatonic. He wouldn't respond to anyone, not Raph's angry yelling, or Leo's chastising "leader voice".

He only responded once Donnie was done being attended to by Splinter. He looked up at Donnie with the most kicked puppy expression they'd ever seen on him, and asked, "Are you okay?"

Donnie nodded and sat down beside him, pulling his baby brother into his strong arms. 

And Mikey cried. He cried and sobbed and poor Leo and Raph were at a loss. What were they supposed to do? Why was Mikey crying? Mikey never cried!

Except, apparently he did.

That was news to the two oldest, but Donnie didn't seem perturbed. He held Mikey, whispering gentle words to him that Leo and Raph could only just make out over the sounds of Mikey's sobs.

"Shh, it's okay, Mikey. Didn't hurt me, I'm a tough turtle."

Donnie seemed to have it under control, and after a pointed look, Raph and Leo left the two youngest alone.

They gave them space for an hour, until Leo couldn't take the stress and anxiety anymore and went in to check on them.

Donnie was lying back on the couch, Mikey curled up into his plastron, snoring almost silently, muscles tense as if any moment he'd have to wake up and fight.

It was something they had all learned how to do out of fear, but seeing Mikey - his baby brother - doing this...

It broke Leo's heart.

Donatello was watching him with tired eyes. Leo knew those eyes, the eyes of someone so exhausted they could sleep for years, but doesn't have enough time to even sleep through the night.

Leo knows those eyes, he sees them every time he looks in the mirror.

Shaking the thought away, he gave Donnie a gentle smile, relaxing slightly when he received one in turn.

He laid a blanket over them after Donnie declined his offer of taking Mikey to bed. "Don't wanna move and wake him. Better he sleeps now." Was his reasoning, and Leo wasn't going to push.

The next day, Leo was up meditating when he heard hushed voices from the pit. Peaking his head out of the Dojo, he saw Mikey's head tucked up under Donnie's chin and Donnie's long arms were holding him tightly.

"Sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm not breaking that easily." He moved his head side to side, effectively nuzzling Mikey with his chin, making the younger giggle.

The haunted look was gone from his baby brother, he allowed himself a small smile.

An hour later, he could smell bacon and eggs being cooked in the kitchen, and a smile broke into a grin as he bit his bottom lip, trying to stop it. Bacon and eggs were Mikey's go to forgiveness food; he'd always make them the day after he'd been in trouble for something - usually a prank.

It was comforting to smell, but it also brought upon hope.

Was Mikey okay? Should they bring it up?

Probably not, would be the answer to the last question, but he's not sure about the first.

He may as well go take a look.

So he did, he packed up his equipment and mat, and made his way to the kitchen. Donnie was sitting at the table, his left hand held out which Mikey was holding with his own left hand, using his right to cook. Donnie was using his right hand to keep himself upright, still exhausted and not a drop of coffee in him yet.

Leo smiled as Raph entered and Mikey turned to greet them.

He had a big smile on his face, one that neither Raph nor Leo would question.

Donnie fixed it, like he fixes everything.

And Leo is so grateful.


	2. Raphael

They never came home from a battle unscathed, but Mikey had never gotten this hurt _two times in a row_ before.

He nearly had his _arm _torn off, and Donnie nearly had an aneurysm after beating Dogpound half to death with his Bo.

When they had finally made it home, Donnie locked himself and Mikey in the lab, not saying anything to anyone before they were gone.

Raph was kinda pissed. He was worried too god damn it! 

But he had no choice but to wait, and he knew this, so he did.

And by the time Donnie finally opened the doors, Mikey was half-conscious and smiling at them.

"Didja get the number of that bus?" He joked and Raph snorted. Good ol' Mikey.

Donnie however, didn't say anything. His face didn't change or do... anything. He just stared at Mikey's right shoulder, which had been heavily bandaged and put into a sling. Leo saw this too, and almost tried to grab his attention, but Mikey beat them to it.

He took Donnie's hand and placed it on his bad shoulder, not even flinching at the contact. Donnie's shoulders sagged in - relief? Exhaustion? they weren't sure, but Donnie sat down beside Mikey and placed his head on the bed, moving his hand to hold Mikey's uninjured hand instead. 

As Raph, Leo, and Mikey talked, Donnie listened. He listened to all of his brothers' voices - but Mikey's most of all. His baby brother almost _died _on his watch. So now his heart is racing and hurting and he can't stop the tears that shake his shoulders until he's being pulled into his younger brother's arms.

He feels many hands on his shell, and knows Raph and Leo are there trying to help. He sobs through the relief and pure raw emotions rip at his throat until his voice is hoarse.

Raph watched this happen, Mikey comforting their brainiac brother as Leo and himself tried to reassure the terrapin by rubbing his shell.

Shell rubs always felt good to Raph, but when they started, Donnie's sobs increased so much that he almost stopped.

Then Leo was there, shaking his head as he kept rubbing and scratching gently.

They had a conversation purely through their eyes, a feat they had been able to do since tots.

Raph understood the message - Donnie really needed this cry. 

So Raph kept rubbing, kept scratching, kept watching his family with hawk eyes. 

He had to make sure they'd all be okay after this, it was the only thing he could do for them right now.

* * *

Later that night, Raph had woken by a scream.

He jumped out of bed and raced to his youngest brother's room, only to see both his younger brothers there. He hesitated in the doorway, watching Donnie brush away Mikey's tears and kiss his forehead.

It felt... invasive. Like he was intruding on a private moment between the two.

Donnie looked over at him and smiled, showing Raph that it was okay to come in; so he did.

Raph tentatively stepped into the room. Despite having just been asleep, his racing heart had woken him so quickly that he didn't have time to feel tired. He stepped closer to the bed, and sat down on the edge, placing a gentle hand on his little brother's leg. 

The blanket had been tossed to the side, Raph observed, and Mikey's eyes were filled with tears as he clung to Donnie.

How on Earth did his purple banded brother get here so quickly? His bedroom is right across from Mikey's, so he was sure he'd have gotten there first.

Although, he thought glancing at the two pillows on the bed, maybe Donnie wasn't in his room in the first place.

A small smile found Raph's face as Mikey turned to him shakily.

They heard footsteps and then Leo was there too. His eyes were bloodshot, evident from just waking up, and he blinked owlishly at the three.

"Everything okay?" He had asked, kneeling beside the bed.

Mikey sniffled softly and nodded, "Just a nightmare."

Raph rubbed Mikey's leg comfortingly and Leo reached up to hug Mikey and Donnie. It was a tired hug. They could all see the fatigue in Leo's face and the way he leaned heavily against them during the hug.

Raph watched as Leo pulled away and rubbed his eyes before focusing on Mikey again.

"Want me to stay?" He asked, leaning against the bed to keep himself upright.

Mikey shook his head and Leo smiled softly. He kissed Mikey's temple, whispered something in his ear and then left once Mikey smiled.

Raph waited, waited until the beating of his own heart could no longer be heard through the silence. 

He waited for.... something. Something to tell him to stay or go. Someone to tell him what to do or say.

Finally, he caught Mikey's eye again, and he couldn't help but smile once more.

Mikey had that ability. To make anyone smile, no matter how they felt.

"You gonna be okay?" Raph finally asked, watching Mikey nod slowly, before pulling Raph into a hug.

Raph held him. He held him and closed his eyes, soaking up the affection before Mikey finally pulled away.

(All too soon in Raph's opinion.)

He rubbed Mikey's cheek gently before pressing a gentle kiss to his eye-ridge, not caring what Donnie or Mikey probably thought at that moment.

As he was leaving the room, he repeated the action to Donnie, giving him a quick but strong hug before exiting. 

He relished in the tired gap-tooth smile he received and watched as Donnie and Mikey laid back down.

He closed the door over, leaving it open just a crack, before heading back to bed.

Donatello had it covered, and Raph trusted him to take care of their youngest.

With an upturn of his lips, Raph entered his own room, leaving the door open and laid down in his own bed.

He could hear Donnie and Mikey's whispers, and he fell back asleep to the noise.


	3. April

April sat in the pit with the turtles. They were all there - all except one.

Mikey hadn't come to greet her, and when she had asked about him, the brothers just said that he'd been having a rough week so they let him sleep in today.

She understood, everyone had their bad days. She gave him her sympathy as Leo's character bumped Raph's, making him soar off of the map. Raph growled and Leo laughed.

Donnie was reading something on his laptop, and the only noise he made was the clacking of his keyboard.

Then, Mikey entered the room.

April saw how Raph and Leo's eyes darted over to their youngest as their game came to an end. Scores were forgotten as they all saw the tears in Mikey's eyes.

Michelangelo didn't say anything, he just sat down beside his immediate older brother. 

April went to ask what's wrong, but Donnie moves his laptop from his lap to the arm of the couch, typing with his right hand only. He reached out with his left arm, and moved his legs for Mikey to sit in his lap.

"One sec," April heard Donnie mumble. "Just gotta save this, then you've got my full attention."

Mikey nodded, seeming content to just sit in his brother's lap, allowing his shell to be idly scratched as Donnie typed quickly with one hand.

After a few moments, Donnie closed the laptop lid and placed it to the side, turning to give Mikey a gentle smile.

That seemed to be the straw, and Mikey just started bawling his eyes out as Donnie hugged him close to his plastron.

April watched them, and then saw Raph and Leo send each other a look that she couldn't decipher. They went back to playing their video games loudly, and April continued to watch all of them. 

Her heart ached for the turtle she saw as her little brother.

Donnie manoeuvred them until they were both lying down, Mikey pressed against Donnie's plastron, as close as he could get without literally being in the same shell.

Donnie's arms wrapped tightly around his younger brother's shell, tucking Mikey's head under his chin.

They stayed like that for a while, Mikey cried almost silently, until his shoulders finally stopped shaking and his tight grip loosened.

After an hour, Mikey finally sat up, and Donnie smiled up at him.

April watched as Mikey pulled Donnie to his feet and dragged him out of the pit and into the kitchen, a big smile on the younger's face. 

She felt her heart calm once she heard Mikey's laughter hit her ears from the kitchen.

She saw how the sound also affected Leo and Raph, their shoulders finally relaxed, despite their intense game.

Something was different about Mikey, that much was obvious, but it appeared to be under control.

When Mikey and Donnie re-entered the room, April smiled. Donnie wiped some whipped cream onto Mikey's nose and laughed at the indignant squawk the younger let out.

Yeah, Donnie had it under control.


	4. Casey

There was an unspoken rule in the Hamato house-or lair-hold.

No one talks about Mikey and Donnie's adorable thing they've got going on.

If someone talks about it, they might become self conscious about it and not do it in front of them, or maybe Mikey will stop asking for cuddles entirely.

No one knows what will really happen if they speak of it, but it's best to just let it play out and not mention it.

Until someone does.

And that someone is Casey Jones.

Casey, Donnie, and Mikey are in the lab. At first, Casey was confused as to why Donnie allowed Mikey in there - seeing as the kid always ended up breaking something - but after seeing the "no nonsense" look from Donnie, he let it go.

Donnie was sat at his desk, writing stuff down on his laptop as Mikey sat beside him, playing with Donnie's mask tails.

It was cute, Casey thought, if not a little unusual for the pair.

He decided to leave it be, they must just be getting closer.

That night, they were gathered in the pit for a movie night. Leo and Raph sat on the floor with blankets and pillows, Casey sat on one side of the couch, and Mikey and Donnie sat on the other, leaving room for April.

Mikey was snuggled up to Donnie, watching them set up with movie with tired eyes, and Donnie was muttering things that no one but Mikey could hear. Mikey would laugh every so often, making Donnie's lips quirk upwards at the sound.

Casey kept sending them glances, but the movie wasn't on yet so he didn't care really about the noise.

However, when April sat down between Casey and Donnie, the latter didn't even notice, too wrapped up in whatever he was saying to his younger brother.

Casey was flabbergasted. This was Donatello they were talking about, the guy that clams up every time April's in the same room as him.

But now? She's sitting not one foot away from him and he barely notices!

Shaking his head, Casey decided to pipe up.

"So what's up with you and Mikey, Don?" It was an innocent question, so he's not sure why everyone froze.

Donnie looked at him with a quirked eye-ridge. "Huh?"

"Y'know," Casey started, suddenly feeling very awkward for asking, "April just sat down next to ya?"

Donnie glanced next to him at the girl and then back up to Casey. "...Yeah?"

Casey stood quickly, watching Donnie as everyone's eyes turned to him. "Am I the only one who's finding this weird? Like _super _weird?"

"Case-"

"No, let him finish." Donnie interrupted Raph, causing the hothead to lower his gaze to the floor.

Casey was so confused. "She sat next to ya, the girl you've been fighting me over for as long as we've been friends? But you barely noticed?"

Donnie blinked, as if the answer is obvious. "I was talking to Mikey."

"I know! That's the thing, you never let Mikey in the lab before, but today he was sitting next to ya playing with your mask tails!" Casey threw out his arms before crossing them over his chest. "I just- I wanna know what's going on. You're both being super weird."

Mikey hid his face in Donnie's shoulder and hugged him a little tighter.

Donnie's face darkened so quickly it shocked Casey. "This conversation is over."

"What? But you-"

_"**Over.**"_ Donnie growled, his brown eyes flaming red as he turned from their prying eyes and nuzzled Mikey comfortingly.

"Hang on-"

"Leave it Casey." Leo spoke using his leader voice, and it shocked Casey into silence.

The movie slowly came on, and no one spoke.

Mikey wasn't watching it, and neither was Donnie.

After ten minutes, Donnie pulled Mikey away from the pit and up towards their bedrooms.

All was silent, apart from the glaring television.

"A few weeks ago," Leo started gently, his voice only just loud enough to hear over the sounds, "Mikey nearly died."

April and Casey felt their blood run cold as they glanced side-wards at each other.

Leo didn't look back at them, his gaze was resolutely on the screen. 

"There was so much blood, we weren't sure if he would make it." Casey's stomach knotted uneasily, feeling the acid gurgle unhappily. "Donnie saved him. From the fight, carried him home and performed surgery on him, saving his life.

"Mikey was unconscious for a week. And Donnie wouldn't leave his side, no matter how much we begged, pleaded, or threatened." Leo chuckled softly. "When Mikey finally woke, they were inseparable. Donnie sleeps in Mikey's room most nights now; it helps with Mikey's nightmares."

"I think Don gets 'em too, but he doesn't wanna bother us or somethin'." Raph said, equally as quiet. "I heard Mikey and 'im talking about em the other night."

Leo nods, and the room goes quiet once more.

They watched the movie in silence, and once it was over, it was time for April and Casey to head home.

"I'm gonna.." He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the bedrooms and Leo nodded. 

Casey raced up the stairs and gently knocked on Mikey's door. "Come in." Called the youngest.

He opened the door and saw Donnie asleep beside Mikey who was sitting up. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Mikey shook his head. "Okay, good, um.. I just wanted to say sorry for before. That was uncool of me."

Mikey shrugged, seemingly indifferent, although the look in his eyes made Casey sit down beside him.

"I mean it, Mike. I didn't mean to hurt you or Don's feelings." He took Mikey's hands in his own and squeezed them gently. 

They stayed quiet for a moment.

"I'm glad you're okay." He finally said, to which Mikey smiled.

"Thanks, Casey." And with those two words, Casey finally felt the knot in his stomach unravel. He pulled the small turtle into his arms and gave him a long strong hug. When he pulled away, he glanced down at the sleeping turtle. "I'll apologise next time I see him, I don't wanna wake him."

"Don't worry Jones, you're forgiven." Came the voice of the - apparently not - sleeping Donatello. He opened one eye and peered up at Casey. "Make sure you and April get home safe, yeah?"

Giving a gentle nod, Casey whispered, "Yeah."

He let go of Mikey and patted Donnie's leg (much alike Raph does) before standing. "Um.. see you two later. Goodnight."

"Night."

"Night Casey! Tell April we said goodnight, too!" Mikey waved and Casey exited the room with a smile.

Damn, this family was weird, but he was damn happy to be apart of it.


End file.
